This invention relates to a method of producing bags and, more particularly, to a method of producing coupon-confining bags.
Many merchandisers have desired to include coupons in flexible packages particularly packages of the type used for foods such as bread. The insertion of the coupon during the food packaging operation has led to difficulties in material handling besides possible soiling, defacing, or otherwise rendering the coupon less attractive in marketing. The problem was partially solved with the advent of new methods of packaging such as those disclosed and claimed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,628 and 3,998,135. The provision of a separate compartment for the coupon at a point in the fabrication of the bag itself achieved a desirable separation of function. However, the coupon could at times become dislodged or, in some instances, removed from the package prior to actual purchase of the products so packaged resulting in increased expense and frustration to merchandisers trying to develop attractive couponing programs.
While these problems have been annoying, the potential for merchandising in this manner has remained attractive. It has led to a search for better methods of producing coupon-confining bags. The criteria sought to be achieved include proper placement of the coupon highly visible, assuring proper placement of the coupon, and rendering the coupon difficult to remove from the packaging prior to purchase of the goods so packaged. It is also a goal to maintain highly effective and efficient manufacturing techniques. However, the solution to the problems which have stymied the development and utilization of couponing programs of the type described were not easily overcome until discovery of the inventive method.
According to the invention, coupons can be incorporated into bags in an advantageously efficient manner while the webs constituting the bag and coupon envelope are moving in continuous automatic fashion. An important feature of the invention is to introduce the coupon from the side, i.e., transversely of the direction of movement of the bag providing webs. Included in the inventive method are the steps of advancing toward each other a pair of webs, one wider than the other and constituting at least a panel of the ultimate bag, the narrower web being directed into superposed relation with the wider web and serving as the enveloping or covering web for the coupon. The webs are longitudinally sealed along one longitudinal edge of the narrower web after which the coupons are introduced sequentially into the space between the webs and to a position adjacent the longitudinal heat seal. Thereafter, the webs are again longitudinally sealed, this time along the other longitudinal edge of the narrower web. Finally, the wider web is transversely sealed to a second panel and advantageously, simultaneously, therewith transversely severed along lines between adjacent coupons.
Other details and advantages of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.